Trip to Hell and back
by redcristal
Summary: Becoming2 Angel recives his soul, but he doesen't go to Hell alone, Buffy goes with him.-FINALY UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

TRIP TO HELL AND BACK AUTHOR: REDCRISTAL Rating : PG - 13 I think Disclaimer : I don't own nothing, talk between Buffy and Xander is from the Becoming 2. After the big fight between Angelus and Buffy is AU. Spoilers : whole season one and two , mostly Becoming 1 and 2 Feedback : yes please Summray : Buffy has to send Angel to Hell, but this time he doesn't go alone..  
  
Buffy Summers never hated her destiny, than now. Her friends were in the hospital. Willow was in the comma, police suspected her of Kendra's murder, Snayder expelled her from school. Her mother thrown her out of the house and she was on her way to stop Angel wakening Achatla, possibly killing the only man she loved. Out of the bushes near Angels mansion, jumped young dark haired boy. ,, Xander what are you doing here ? '' she ask him. ,, I came to help '' saying that he raised a stone in his hand. She sighs and gives him a steak. ,, Now that is better ! '' he grins, then he spots a sword in her hand. ,, A new look ? '' ,, It is present for Angel. Is Willow .? '' Xander smiles she is awake, she send me to tell you .. Kick his ass . '' ,, Oh. '' they enter and battle begins. Xander immediately goes rescue Giles. While Buffy battles Angelus. Spike knocks Drussila unconces and carries her away. Angelus is a good swordsman, and he has Buffy pined in the gardens. Her sword laying on the floor. He taunts her and pushes his sword towards her, but she caches it with her palms and pushes upwards. Anelus staggers backwards giving Buffy to reclaim her sword. She attack's him with all her skill and Slayer strength, fighting him to his knees before Achatla. Just when she raises her weapon to kill, Angeles's eyes glow and he hasps in sudden pain. He looks at her with soulful eyes and not empty as he had as Angelus. ,, What is going on. I feel like I didn't see you in months, everything is so muddled. Where are we ? '' ,, Angel ? '' ,, You hurt . '' he asks concerned. Buffy gets tears in her eyes and reaches forward to stroke his cheek. Then she leans forward and they kiss. When the kiss is ower they still stand there hugging. While Achatlas mouth starts to open and the vortex appears. Buffy tenses when she sees the vortex, knowing what she has to do. ,, Buffy what is happening ? '' Angel looks at her again. ,, Shhh close your eyes. '' Buffy sees with tears in her eyes, her hart breaking at the love and trust that shines in Angels eyes. When his eyes are close, she takes a step back and runs her sword truth him. Angels eyes open with a snap shock clearly in them. Vortex starts collapsing pulling Angel in. ,, Buffy ..? '' with a strangled cry Buffy grabs his hand and hugs him. They bought disappear.  
  
Buffy's POW  
  
Every thing hurts, did I fell from the bed. I open my eyes and look around. That is so not my room. Then I remember Achatla oh god Angel I killed Angel. I franticly look around. A there he is. He lays in his own blood the sword pirching him truh. I scoot closer to him. ,, Angel. '' I tray to get his attention. He doesn't move. I can't wait that sword has to come out otherwise the wound wont heal. So I grip a sword and pull. The scream that comes out of him almost brougt's me to may knees. I can bear if he is hurt. His wound start's to bleed so I tear may shirt to make bandages for his wounds. That its bleeding is stopped. Then I curl around him. Holding him and I newer want to let go. I cant live without him he is may live if he dies her.. I don't know what will I do. He is still, not breathing. He suddenly stirs. ,, Buffy ?'' he whispers. ,, Angel you are awake ? '' well obviously he is awake his looking at me. Then he smiles at me and I don't care that we are in hell. Nothing maters. He has such a beautiful smile. Then he suddenly tenses, his eyes ho wide and he starts shaking. Did he remember may betrayal I guess that is he will never forgave me. ,, Oh god no. Jenny ... '' Jenny he didn't kill miss Calendar the demon did. He tries to crawl away, but I don't let him. ,, Angel listen to me.. '' I say ,, that wasn't you. '' ,, I killed . '' No way he will take responsibility for demon's actions I won't allowed that. ,, Newer you, it was the demon, you were not ewen there. '' ,, The kid is right Angie. '' I hear the familiar voice behind us. It's Whistler demon who waited for me in Giles's apartment. ,, Whistler ! '' I say and then I realise that I wasn't the only one who seed the demons name. Just from where Angel knows the guy?  
  
Angel's POW  
  
Pain. All I felt was numbing pain. Suddenly pain entenses and I scream. And then nothing, just shooting darkness. When I came to may senses again, I feel Buffy holding me, whispering shooting words to me. I slowly open my eyes and I see her, a beautiful girl that captured my hart the first time that I saw her, on that sunny day in front Hermy High. ,, Buffy. '' I whisper, she looks at me with startled eyes, the pain inside then making may hart ache. Did something happen, soothing that I should remember. The last thing I remember its falling asleep with Buffy in may arms. I still can't remember the moment when I was happier in all may live. Then images start rushing back at me. I gasp at pain that those images brought me. Images of me killing people, taunting Buffy, threatening Willow, snapping Miss Calendar's neck, Teresa's turning,. Buffy hugs me, telling me that I wasn9t the one who did all those horrible things. But she is wrong, it was this hands killing people every night, this hands snapped Jenny's neck. ,, The kid is right, Angie. '' I hear behind us. My head snaps up and I whirl around to see a person, or radar a demon, that I met long time ago, the demon that show me Buffy and thus changing may live forever. I feel Buffy tense beside me. She probably senses a demon. I squeeze her hand reassuringly and address him. ,, Whistler. '' only to realise that I wasn't the only one to utter the annoying demon name. Buffy quickly locks her eyes with mine, arching the puzzled eyebrow.  
  
Whistler's POW  
  
I always considered PTB cryptic, but when they send me to find a vampire whit a soul and then show him a brand new Slayer. They were even more tight liped than usually. Than seed vamp looses his soul, because he and Slayer get flashy with itch odder, OK so it wasn't sex thing, it was the true happiness of the soul, which can be only achieved, if the two souls matches completely I believe the term is soulmates. Then a couple of mounts later they send me to Hellmouth to tell the Slayer haw to close Acathla. And because they told me that was inspected. I tell her that to, big mistake. They were talking about happiness clause. You see, millennia's ago some other massager intrusted a Soul Restoration spell to Kalredash clan. But damm, they just hat to change it on a whim, sure Angelus killed the clans favourite doughtier, but who would thought that they will be so stupid to put in specify design spell for summoning one's soul theirs own happiness close I mean really, why give a demon a chance to start killing again , well that is free will for ya. Where was I o yes Achatla, well I tell a kid what was true for slayers for centuries that they work alone and that its up to her. And that we didn't see her coming, that Angel was supoust to stop Acathla not bring him forth. Well I was wrong, but it wasn't only may fault PTB and theirs cryptic messengers. But I didn't know at the time, so I leave the Slayer to do her work thinking that would be the end of it. But it wasn't they summoned me again, and to top it all, in the middle of the shower and it is not pleased to be in one moment in the shower envying hot water steaming on you, when suddenly a bright white light flashes and I find myself standing in a middle of whitens, voices speaking to me, from all directions, giving me instructions and massage for starcrosst lovers. Now don't get me wrong, I was glad that a soulboy and Slayer didn't kick the bucket and it's not like I was standing before may bosses before, but newer like this, and let me tell ya, standing naked before Higher Powers is not pleasant for me, I doubt that they notice may lack of clothing.. And now I standing behind them, they are curled togeder. Angel is sobbing, assaulted with demon's memories. Well Angelus was a creep, so there is much of it. Slayer is shooting him, holding him in tight embrace, telling him it wasn't his fault. And it was not. But he doesn't believe her, he is to thichedded for that. So I say ,, The kid is right Angie. '' Bough heads snap up and they turn swiftly, it is interesting to watch haw attuned are to ichother. It makes me wonder if they can complete ichader sentences or speak the same word at the same time. ,, Whistler '' they booth say. OK that doesn't cunt, they bouth know me. ,, I have massage for ya from PTB. '' ,, Who ? '' The Slayer asks. ,, The Powers that Be'' I answer ,, they are governing forces of good. ,,Oh'' ,, anyway the massage is that yours soul Angel is permanent, PTB intrweind when the redhead was casting a spell '' they just gaping at me. I can't wait for theirs reaction on second part.  
  
Buffy's POW  
  
What did he say, Angels soul is permanent, so that means no more Angelus. Angel is here to stay. We can be togeder without fear. I hear Whistler talking to Angel telling him that he is not to blame for the demon's doing. I told him that a thousand times and he still blames himself. Maybe Whistler can knock some sense in to him. I can't seem go past that sentence. Angel's soul is permanent. We can . no not going there is a loot of guilt there whit the most beautiful memories. no not going there to because there would be blushing and stuff. ,, You are in demon dimension, called Koual'qortal.'' I heat Whistler say, OK Koula-whata ? ,, It's a demon dimension, with well demons. '' duh, occurs it is demon dimension, not single shop in site and demon dimension without demons, can't have that. ,, Some demon tribes are peaceful and some are not. '' Can he be a little more specific about not so peaceful demons. ,, A tribe south from here where you will be going, are frankly they will provide you with food, clothes and maps, because if you want to go back to yours own dimension you will need them plus the journey will take years. '' OK I have bad felling about that. ,, How much time ? '' I hear Angel ask. ,, five thousand and fifty-five years. '' Whistler answers. And I have sudden trouble breathing. ,, You will be made immortal owcors . '' Whistler continues. OK that could worth. Then he pulls a nasty looking knife. ,, What is with the knife ? '' I ask.  
  
Angel's POW  
  
That's I would like to know to I add. Not that I think that Whistler could harm us. ,, I have to cut you ant then you two mix yours blood. '' ,, What ! '' I can't do that to Buffy. I saw what vampire blood do if you feed it to a living human, hell I did it myself to Drusila. It is slow and painful process of turning human into a vampire.'' ,, She won't drink the blood'' I hear Whistler. Buffy just looks puzzled. Well vampire giving living human blood is rare I doubt that even Watcher know that is possible. ,, You will hold yours hands togeder and I will put knife togeder and drawl blood. '' We hold ich odder palms, our fingers entwining, holding the blade between aur palms. Whistler slowly pulls the blade, which bites to aur flesh, blood swelling aut of the wounds, mixing. Whistler mutters a spell in a lounge that I don't know. And the wounds disappear. ,, OK after this you will go truth some changes. '' Naw he tells that, I should know that there is more, nothing is ewer simple. ,, What changes ? '' Buffy asks a worried frown on her face. I wont know the answer to. I see her crossing her arms on her chest, hers body tense. There is worried expression on her face. I wrap may hands around her, half expecting for her to pull away. Which wouldn't be surpassing, I did after all some horrible things. But she doesn't pull away. She leans into me, cuddling deeper into may embrace and I smile. ,, Well besides Buffy's immortality there will be sobbed odder changes, she will grow fangs, and she will be stronger and will heal faster. And bought of you can only be killed bay beheading. You Angel are no longer sensitive on sunlight, crosses won't hut you the same is which holly water and steaks. Now remember kiddies togeder you are strong.'' Seeing that Whistler grins and disappeared. Well he was always annoying. I look down at Buffy, who still steers at the spot where Whistler disappeared. ,, He is not coming back . '' I say ,, I know.'' With that she turns in may arms so that she is press flush to me looking me directly in the eyes. ,, We will get truth this . '' I say I see hers eyes moisten, the tears beginning to shine in her eyes. ,, Shh beloved, non of that.'' ,, I will newer see them again and you probably hate me for hurting you'' she starts sobbing burying her face in to may chest. I can fell her tears soaking my shirt. ,, You did what was necessary, love, to save ewrybody.'' I newer were more proud of her. ,, But if I wouldn't force you on may 17 birthday.'' ,, You didn't force me Buffy and it was most beautiful night in may existence and before you say it that night would happen sooner or later. '' I say ant it is true, when she nurse me to health, bandaging may wounds after fiasco with Spike and Drussila. There was desire burning in bout of us. O yes that night would happened. ,, But . '' I silence her with may finger on her soft lips ,, No more guilt. '' I say. She smiles at me and nods. ,, If that was not may fault, you shouldn't blame your self of what Angelus did. '' I sigh ,, That is tot the same.''  
  
Buffy's POW  
  
God, he is so pigheaded. ,, No it isn't, you heard what whistler, you were not ewen there. The demon was in control, you had nothing to do with it '' he looks at me in the ayes. ,, And Whistler spoke for the Higher Power '' I hold his intense gaze with may own ,, so you have to believe this. '' I finish. He gives me one of his half smiles and I instantly melt. ,, So no more guilt? '' I ask and he nods wit that sweat smile of his and with his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Maybe I will stop blame myself for stabbing Angel. But I will newer start wondering what I could do different, If Willow told me that se was doing the spell again. I could beheaded minions with a sword and then smash Achatla. God knows that I could do that. But I didn't know about the spell. I look at Angel again ,, And I love you '' I blurt aut ,, I newer stopped loving you,'' and blush instantly, he looks at me with intense love in his brown eyes and I think I will spontainosly combust. ,, I love you to, forever, that is the whole pint.'' He sees and pulls me to him. Mmm forever sounds good. He starts bending down and lifts may chin with his finger, the odder hand holding may waist and then he kisses me.and nothing meters. Because we are togeder forever.  
  
Whistler's POW  
  
Well the path is set and foretold, but the ending is not set in stone. Good luck kids, you will needed all the luck in the world.  
  
To be continued.  
  
...................................................  
  
well how was that, you like, there is more. Mm what else, o yes I need feedback send them please. P.S. there is may other story ( INMORTAL LOVE) I need help with that one. That will be all I think, 


	2. chapter 2

Trip to Hell and back chapter 2 Disclaimer : I don't own Buffy and Angel, Joss does. Feedback. Do I have to ask AN: I finely find some time to type this chapter. Thank you for e-mail and rewrites. AN 2: Angels lecture is from the book Animal Mythology. AN3: I have a warning for you. Because I won't have time for writing for a while, I made this chapter a little longer. To Sylvia- you asked what is happening in Sunnydale, well in next chapter you will find that out.( and thanks for the spell, bay the way)  
  
Changing prospective*********  
They were walking whole day and night, if you could called night hare night. The two suns were still up they just dimmed so the sky wasn't red anymore, but dark violet and there were not any stars. There's surroundings changing to, were they landed were grassy hills with few tress. But now they were in the wood. The trees were tall with spiked leaves, which were not green but blue. ,, We were walking south for hours now, where is that demon village Whistler talk about?'' asked Buffy with a whine. Angel hugged her around her shoulders soothingly and whispered in her ear. ,, I don't know, love? Soon I hope.'' As he said that, they saw a camp fire and start moving toward it.. soon they saw the whole camp. There were tends and around the fire sitting on the ground there were purple demons. When they saw them, they stood up cautiously moving toward newcomers. Demons were small and had legs like frogs and big blinking green eyes. They were dress in the pink suits and generally looked harmless and gentle creatures.  
  
Buffy's POW  
  
They are kinda cute, I wouldn't take them home, but they are cute. Out of the corner of may eye I see Angel raise his hand in greeting. ,, A friend of ours pointed us in this direction'' he said. A friend? I wouldn't considered Whistler a friend. A annoying acquaintance yes, friend no. but Angel continues ,, he said that you will help us .'' ,, We will help you stranger.'' Said the first voice. Coming out of nowhere. OK this is wired who is talking here. I didn't see any of them speak. ,, We know what you need.'' The second one rang in the air. This is getting wirier bay the minute. ,, And we have it all.'' Added the third. Now I seriously wigging here. ,, We are using our minds to communicate between ourselves and the others. And than you for thinking that we are cute, Buffy.'' Said the first voice again. Oh gooooood, they can read thoughts, ugh what to think, this is so wired. Angel wraps his hands around me and I calm down, a little anyway. ,, we don't have any secretes among us.'' That was the second voice again. ,, And nobody can hide theirs from us as well.'' Continued the third. ,, That is our way, we help only those who are worthy of our help.'' Angel stiffens at that word and I ask. ,, And?'' The creature smiles. ,, You mean no harm to those, that don't want to harm you or the others, you are worthy of our help. Come join us to diner and we will discus yours problems.'' Oh goody food, jumm. I hope there is a lot if that around here, because I starving. And Angel is hungry to. ,, Sure, there is enough food, no big.'' Said the voice that I didn't hear before and a smaller demon. Probably a kid, steps before us. Ups, I forgot that they hear may thinking. The small guy winks at me and I groan, can't I have some privacy in may head. O great, now it giggles, I em entertainment for kids. Now that remark sends him on the floor roaring with laughter. I rest may case. This mind reading is relay getting on may nerves now. I wonder what Angel thinks, he so private, no sharing his feelings kind of guy. One of the older purple people hands me a bowl filled with some kind of green liquid. ,, Drink it's refreshing and then we will teach you about this world.'' Oh great mote school and I thought that I'm finish with homework. I drink and hear a little guy laugh again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ************************************************************************** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
50 years later and counting down  
  
They were finally ready to travel. Theirs learning was finish. Purple people teach them how to take care of them self's in this dimension, how to live. They bid fellwells to theirs teachers and started walking in measured pace of experienced travellers, because purple people were nomads and they moved a lot. Soon they entered a wasteland.  
  
Year later  
  
They were walking the desert, survived storms(not that they would really died) attacks of hostile demon tribes. After whole day of walking they came upon a cave and set up a camp inside. Angel stayed in the camp cooking, he loved to cook. While Buffy went to find some water. In her search for water she came upon some rocks and in the middle of two big rocks Buffy find a pond of water. So she filled hers and Angels water- bottles. On her way back to the camp something thudded down before her, engulfing Buffy to a smokescrean of dust. Buffy skidded to a halt, coughing and waiving the dust out of her face. As dust cleared she saw something huge to appear within the cloud. Her breath caught in her troath when she recognise the creature before her, it was Dino'rzshe a creature twice her size with massive legs and paws with razor sharp talons and strong, lean cat like body. It's back and tail was studded with spikes, and it hat a big head with sharp teeth. And the creatures red, bulging, binocular eyes were fixing on her. She was just chosen to became a meal. She quickly draw her sword, from the sheath on her back and draw a knife, from her waist prepared to defend herself. When one other and obviously younger Dino'rushe jumped on the rock, behind it's parent, growling. ,,ANGEL !!!!!!'' she yelled for help as the creatures attacked.  
  
One hour later two exhausted and wounded warriors dragged two enormous and heavy bodies to the cave. The beast's yellow fur will be used as cover for the tents, blankets and clothes. The talons, teeth and spikes will come handy at one point and meat will last for months, when will be dray and smoked that its. Buffy was badly wounded during the battle before Angel reach her. But she paid no attention to her pain, until the meat and the skins were safe hung to dray. Then she fell to her knees and started shaking. Angel rushed to her side, lift her up and take to the tent, where he gently lay her down on the soft fur on the floor. Then he unbuttoned her shirt, he had to peel the fabric from her back, the dry blood making the task even more difficult and painful. She winced a couple of times, when the wound was opened. When the shirt was peeled of, his hart ached for her. Buffy's back was covered with deep bloody gashes and welts. ,, I'll get may pack, just lay still.'' He said calmly. Then he went for his back, when he find it he returned to the tent and laid it open on the stone. Out of the pack he pulled a tin bowl, took his blade from his belt and laid it bisade the bowl. Buffy watched him, her eyes hooded and breathing hard to ease the pain. She rested her head on her back of her hands. From the pouch, Angel pulled the pile of neatly stashed, dried, red Dell'junes leaves and put them in the bowl, then selected a few other herbs and put them with the leaves. Then he grunt it with knifes handle, then he pureed some water in the powder, mixing it to paste. Then he took the bowl and sat next to her. ,, Lie still.'' He whispered. Then he spread the paste gently on the welts, soothing it out as he went. When he finished, he added some white Poelem leaves into the paste and spread it again, but this time on the open wounds, soothing the pain. Buffy moaned, her eyes closed when Angel worked. When he finish, he stroked her hair while the paste soaked in. ,, How does that feel, may love?'' he asked her, with a half smile. Buffy opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at him. ,, The pain all gone now. I love your hands.'' Then she propped her self on her elbows and kissed him gently on the lips. After fifty-one years of living together, they grove more comfortable with each other and still very much involve. When Buffy pulled away, she said: ,, Now is may turn. I saw that baby Dino'rushe jumped on you, you probably have some wounds your self. So don't be a macho men, pretending that nothing happened. Now turn around mister.'' He grumpily laid down and Buffy spread the paste on his wounds, grinning at his theatrics. When she finished, she started massage his back, kissing him as she went. She smiled broadly, when she heard his purr's of contend. Suddenly angel turned around and pulled her on him, kissing her passionately on the lips. Hours later, they lay under furry blankets snuggled together.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Angel's POW  
  
Laying her with Buffy, is Heaven. I'm glad, and not for the first time, that may soul is permanent. Even after all this time, I still shudder, when I remember, what exactly were Angeluse's plans with Buffy. Suddenly a stirring bundle draws me back from may thoughts. I look down at her and find her awake and looking up to me. ,, Hi'' she say ,, you are brooding again.'' She scolds me playfully. I smile, but before I say anything, she puts her finger on may lips. ,, I always wanted to know something and I never ask about it?'' now I'm worried, what if she asks me abut Angelus or what if . ,, What does that bird on yours shoulder means? Why did you put it on? Since when you have it?..'' And she asked all this in one breath. She never stops surpassing me. I love it. I smile down at her, then bend down to kiss her nose. Then I take a breath and . ,, First of all, it is not a bird. It's a Griffin. It is a Mythological creature and it is a blending of eagle; because it has a eagle's head and wings and a lion's body. The Griffin myth originates somewhere in the Near or Middle Est. they are found in Ancient Egypt and Greek mythology. Griffins as creatures are fierce, but solitary. They prefer, to live alone, with acceptation of other Griffins. Their trust is hard to earn, but once one has it, they are extremely loyal. Griffins are not fearless, but they are very brave and they are weary wise creatures. They mate for life. Once they have chosen a mate, they are forever faithful and if the mate dies, they will not take another.'' I stop telling and kiss her forehead. ,, Well'' she says ,, I think you have a lot common with the Griffin'' ant she kisses may chin. ,, But when did you get it? And '' she frowns ,, how did you put the tattoo on I mean you are a vampire. Should not the tattoo disappear and..'' now she is frowning even harder, what does troubling her so much, then she looks at her hands and asks in a small voice. ,, .and how did you tattoo get in the watchers dairies?'' now I have to smile. I know exactly what troubles her. She thinks that some former Slayer saw may bear back. She is jealous. ,, You know that Whistler show you to me, right?'' She nodes, I told her that bit of may past along with the one when I was still human, she was weary understanding with that, but back to the pint. When I told her that I fall in love the very first time I sow her, it brought a happy smile on her face, the same one she has right now. ,, Well, after Whistler got me back in shape, find some clothes that I liked. He leave. Then one night I went on a walk, to think. And so, in may way I past the tattoo shop. I intended to go past it. When shapes of Mystical animals caught may eye. I went inside and luck or fate wanted, that the guy doing the tattoo's was half demon. He knew that I was a vampire immediately. So I told him, what kind of tattoo I would like and he done it. It hurt like hell, because he had to mix holly water in to ink, only that way it is permanent and won't came of. How did the watchers got that information I can only guess. Maybe they keeping taps on shops like that for identify demons I relay don't know.'' She listened intently through whole story. Then she slowly smiled at me and then open to say something only to stifle a yawn. I chuckled, she is so darn cute but now when she mock-glaring at me she is even more beautiful. Then she grins and snuggles deeper under the blankets. Then she rests her head on may chest. Soon I hear her even breading, the soft puffs coming from her mouth tickling may skin. After a while we will go ant look at Dino'rushe nest. Sometimes there could be find some useful objects.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Buffy's POW  
  
When I woke up, he was gone! I keep repeating may self. He knows how dangerous it is. I mean he lectures me all the time baut that. I rally hate that. And I never hear him when he leaves. It make's me want to hung a bell around his neck. I mean really. He is so annoying, I bet he go to the nest alll bay him self, he could woke me up. But nooo Mr Noble mustn't woke me up that would be wrong. 18 century Irish catholic guy! I mean, here I em, pacing the cave like crazy women, worrying, and he. A, there he comes, and he find something. Well what ever it is it can wait. I have to give him a piece of may mind, for not waking me up. Which is kinda nice and considered and romantic. But he could get hurt and what if there were more of the Dino'rushe thingies around. ,, You are awake.'' He says. Duh may eyes are open of course, I'm awake. ,, Yes, and you just, couldn't woke me up, could you?'' now get out of that if you can. ,, you were sleeping, I could not wake you, you were so cute.'' Seeing that he kisses me and whole world disappears. That is nice. Angel kisses. What was I thinking before? Ahh it doesn't mater this is to nice. Angel good, being angry bad. I tray to bring him closer to me, but something gets in the way. He is holding something. He is holding a ... egg?! ,, You have an egg.'' I state the obvious. An as I speak some furry creature jumps on Angel's shoulder. I look more closely and recognise little fur ball as Zolog, a cat like creature, with big blue eyes and long furry tail, his fur is black with white stripes. Purple people used Zologs as watch dogs. I always wanted one, but they are very loyal and difficult to get. ,,it is not an egg, it is an Nie egg.'' Nie egg, what the hell. Now I remembered. ,,Oh, you mean an dragon egg?'' ,,No, not a dragon, purple.'' I know what purple people said about that Nie thingy. It grows big, has scales, it breaths fire, it's a damn dragon. As he talks the egg cracks and the dragon hatches. ,,Mummy, daddy!'' Did I mention that it talks? ,,We are not your parents.'' I said to the baby dragon. It puffs a cloud of smog. ,,I know you're not, you don't look like me.'' Smart too. ,,Will you eat me now?'' Asked the baby. But I'm not fooled, the baby's not so helpless, it has fire, literally. So we tell the dragon our whole story, not leaving anything out. ,, I want to come which you and when you find you way home I will go to.'' It says. ,, You can't it is not you world and besides the path is dangerous and you are just a baby.'' Angel tries to convince the kid. Not that I think it will work I ad: ,, You'll get hurt.'' Little dragon growls in annoyance ,, I'm not a baby! I'm out of the egg already! And I will grove. And, what considers you world, I'm a shifter, I can shift may size's. when I grove I will be big as a house, but I will have the ability to shrinking to the size of that fur-ball on Angels shoulder.'' It stamps his little foot at the ground. I start to giggle and angel chuckles at the baby's antic. I kind like the little brat. Then I remember. ,, You will need a name. What are you anyway a boy or a girl?'' I ask a baby. ,,I'm a female.'' She say's proudly it make's me chuckle. ,, Well haw about Star,'' I would like weary much to her to accept this name. I miss stars on the sky. It's kinda ironic no stars on the sky and here would be a dragon flaying named after them. The dragon sits on her tail and raise her paw to her chin, thinking. ,, I think I like it, Star. Yes! I like it weary much'' Star exclaims joyfully. That gets us laugh again. ,, Well'' say's Angel between the chuckles.,, since Buffy named you, Star I'll name this little guy here.'' With that he pats the little fur ball. ,, Blaze I think'' he says after a while. I smile at ours new companions. After feeding ours new friends and grab a breakfast ourselves we pack the camp ant start walking again. Angel carries Blaze, his furry body curled around Angel's neck. Star resting in may pack her head on may shoulder. I have a feeling that few thousand years to come won't be boring.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Trip to Hell 3

Trip to Hell and back 

Disclaimer; watch chapter 1

Feedback; YES I CRAVE IT

Rating PG-13, but **WARRNING there is a part in there that is NC-17, the beginning and the ending of the, hmm, stuff is marked with so if you are a wee one, skip it aright as for the others no flames abut it K, it's my first NC-17 try.**

Authors notes first I have to send thanks to Nicole, Shasha, Meri, Angela, Mery2, Willow and many other that send feedback's. And special thanks to my betas, I love you guys.

Distribution: , yahoo. groups, Lennies site eventually (I hope) anybody else want it, take it, just tell me where you gonna put it.

A.N.2 wow looks like I have a lot to tell lately, Shasha made a comment in her feedback that she loves Angel in leather pants, so here you have it.

Angel here is more confidant, more conformable with him self, he still broods, but life with Buffy, Star and Blaze change him over the years, basically he still the same but different.

In return Buffy is more mature, she is the same Buffy but more grown up version, she s still playful and throws puns at her opponents. But she also does not strive to appease her mother, or Scooby gang or Giles.

(_thoughts_)

oh and I know I didn't updated in, well months, but I was really, really busy. And you should check Immortal love, I updated that fic too.

SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER VERY LONG.

Chapter 3 

There it was theirs way home. Only a couple of hundreds demons stood in their way.

Buffy was fighting, with her sword in one hand and a short dagger in the other. Angel had a battle axe and was swinging it at theirs opponents. Blaze was running from one demon to the next growling loudly and biting demons in theirs legs. Star was flaying above them, diving and throwing flames.

Suddenly behind the demons a vortex appeared. Demons quickly pulled theirs numbers togeder, blocking their way home. Angel and Buffy faced them, Blaze was at theirs feet glaring at the demons okasenly hissing.

,, You will not pass!'' yelled the biggest demon.

Buffy smirked ,, Wana bet.''

Star landed behind her and said with the gleam in her eyes ,, Having problems'' her head turned to Buffy ,, do you think we will need dragon fire.''

Buffy grinned ,, If they are smart and go away no, but if they insist …'' she trailed of and shrugged.

Angel let out a snort ,, We were beating them in bloody pulps for a while now and there are only 20 of them standing. So either they are amazingly brave or incredibly stupid.

Star chuckled ,, I vote that they are stupid and they won't give up.''

Demons looked angry the leader growled ,,Enough! You will surrender and become our servants.''

Buffy and Angel just looked echader and said as one ,, Stupid''

Star raised an eyebrow and giggled ,, Told you so. You know, I could do this a lot faster so we can be on are way.'' When others nodded Star turned to the demons drawing her head back so that her neck did S shape and address the demons ,, Do you like rear or well done?''

Before demons could make another move a ball of fire hit them.

And path to home was free.

Willow Rosenburk journal 

It's bean months since I wrote in my diary.

School started 5 months ago. And Buffy… Buffy was gone the intire summer and she is still missing. Nobody heard from her, not even her mom.

We are all worried. Even Cordelia, not that she will admit that. She and Xander are dating in public. Eww !

Giles is so sad and he is still looking for Buffy. But Giles and Mrs Summers think that Buffy ran away. Giles told Mrs Summers all about her daughters duty. She wasn't weary happy but accepted his help in search for may best friend.

I try to understand why Buffy run away, I mean she is not a coward. It must had been very hard for her, Angel turned evil and killing Miss Calendar, who would thought that she was a gypsy, Teresa's turning, Kendra's death, Achatla, us being in the hospital, Giles being tortured.

Buffy blamed her self for all the deaths and terror Angel did. And to top it all she was accused of Kendra's murder and expelled from school and her mom kicked her out. All that came crashing down on her. But, the thing that relay bugs me, I mean, I know that she had a hard time and was hurt badly and she left in the hurry, but months pasted and she doesn't even call, doesn't she need us, need me. I need may best friend. I mean I cant make prank calls to people or talk about Cordelia and Xander's affair, which is so unnatural. They are in broom closets all the time. I can't tell her about may dates with Oz. if Buffy will came back every thing would be back to normal.

I hope she is OK and came back soon.

Alexander LaVelle Harris journal

I'm in the basement again, I think I'll move in here some day. As far away from may parents. That would be good. But not as good as Dedboy being gone now THAT is good news. Buff ran away, that is not good. What the Hell did she think, leaving like that, I mean she loved Angel, but he turned evil, right and besides every teenage girl falls in love for the first time, but they get over it.

Sure I know that Willow was doing soul spell, but Angel deserved to die.

It is just a mater of time when Buff will be back and she will get over Angel. I mean the guy is gone. And everything will be allright again.

We are going on patrol tonight, I'm a Nighthawk. We were patrolling whole summer. God I can't believe how time passes.

I can't wait for Buff's return and then will be just the Scoobis and no Deadboy to pop up and spin Buff's had.

All will be as it should be from the beginning. Don't get me wrong I like Cordy, but the thing between Buff and Angel really bugged me. I mean he is walking corpse. How could Buff be with him or love him is beyond me.

Disgusting to.

Rupert Giles journal

It's bean months since Buffy left, we learned from the Council that she is still alive.

I informed her mother of that news. We didn't stop looking for her ever since ….

Joyce knows every thing about her daughters duty, it was hard on her to except at first.

But now she seams to handle that well.

The kids are patrolling, but they can't do the Slayers job. We need to find her.

Joyce Summers was siting in hers leaving room preparing inventory for next exhibit.

She was missing her doughtier dearly.

Mayor Willkins was standing bay the window of the city hall in his office looking truh the window on his city. A young man entered.

,, Sir, there is opening of the new hospital wing at 01:00 we have to go.''

Mayor nodded.

,, Certenetly Alan we mustn't let may people waiting, the other thing…'' he trail of looking at his deputy.

,, Everything went smotingly.'' Alan nodded.

Mayor smiled. This year was weary important for him and until now everything went according to plan.

,, Weary good Alan.''

Nothing will stop him. He was Mayor of this town after all and with the Slayer gone, nothing could go wrong.

Every thing was quiet in the mansion on Craford street. Then there was slight movement in the air. Then there was a snap and bright light and in the middle of the room stood four figures.

They were looking around warily not knowing if they are where they suppose to be.

,, Do you think that we made it?'' asked the blond hared young woman. Tall dark hared man look around and inhaled deeply.

,, Well Angie, are we in Sunydale.'' Said the dragon.

,, Yes, there is a faint smell of Buffy, me, Xander and would you STOP calling me that.'' He snapped. Dragon grinned. ,, Aww common it's cute.''

,,No'' Angel growled.

,, Hey you two stop that teasing and came out.'' Called the woman.

They joined her, outside gazing at the sky. Dragon look up in awe.

,, Those sparkling things up, there are those stars. ''They nodded.

,, Yes Star those are stars.'' He answered.

,, They are beautiful…. Um Buffy why are you crying?'' Buffy sniffled.

,, It's just bean long for Angel and I to…'' she motioned to sky.

Angel didn't say a thing just warped his arms around her. And so they stood in silence whacking stars.

Somewhere in Boston a young dark harried girl was walking towards her mentors home. She entreat smiling to her self.

,, Hey Miss C, I just dus…'' she was interrupted when tree vampires grabbed her pining her down.

Girls brown eyes winded, when she saw big, ugly vampire holding her mentor bay her neck in the air. Seeing his cleaved-like hands squeezing her live away. In the fit of rage girl shook her holders braking free of them. Then like in the daze she grabbed a knife laying on the table and slash ancient vampire across the face. Vampire's roar of pain and anger followed her, when she ran on the street and away from the ancient vampire and his minions.

In Sunnydale 

_Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale, she felt Angel near bay skulking in the shadows, suddenly from out of nowhere sprang a shadow of a man. She watched him not sensing any danger she turned and resumed her patrol. She stopped when sun came out, it was beautiful sunrise. Now she was in front of school it was graduation, the student were listening someone who Buffy could not see. Then the moon covered the soon and vampires attacked the students, but out of the shadows sprang Angel, Blaze and Star and students stood up to vamps fighting them._

_Then there was a scream Buffy turned around to see the same shadowy man became a giant snake like demon. She looked around only to find Angel standing bisade her._

Buffy sprang awake panting, she looked around catching Angel's gaze. He looked like somebody weakening out of nightmare.

,,Did you have…'' she met troubled brown eyes.

''Prophecy dream?'' he finished for her.

,, Yah great isn't it great, we sharing dreams again.'' Buffy cuddled closer to her beloved. Angel hugged her, and they settled on the bed. ''So lets talk abut it.''

After long talk with Angel and Star abut the dream, Buffy feeling restless went on patrol . hoping that she went in to right direction she made wrong turn and end up in blind ally.

(_Shit. Dead end. Great. God my memory is like a….what the Hell? Someone is following me and who ever it is his heart is beating. Well we'll see. Come on don't be shay. Won't hurt ya. Just a little longer, … my followers heart is beating faster now it wont be long.)_

Buffy caught piece of wood aiming at her hart, using her attackers momentum to flip him. After all, if he is hunting vamps, he had to be one of the good guys.

'' Didn't anyone warn you abut playing with pointy sticks.'' She asked with small smile. ''it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.''

She held on the stake, but the boy was staring at her stunned '' Geez Buff.'

(_He knows my name or at least shortened version, who is he, I obviously known him like fifty thousand years ago, and now I've suppose to remember his name.)_

'' Um hi.'' Says Buffy a bit ucertenly. _( Great save. I've sounded like complete dork)_

Buffy was saved when a vamp exploded through the rotting wood of the garage wall behind them.

It grabbed the boy but let go as he got a kick in the side. Both parties advanced on the fallen vampire stakes raised; both of them stopping when they realised that the other was ready to handle it.

'' Oh'' Buffy said '' Go ahead.''

Boy bowed out '' No you go.''

Buffy regarded the boy '' If you're shure.'' At the boys nod. '' Ok.'' She turned and in one fluid motion staked the stunned vampire.

A shrill electronic noise got Buffy's attention back to the boy, when he pulled child like walky-talkie from his belt.

''_Come in, Nighthawk. Everything okay ?''_

She looked at the boy with amusement '' Nighthawk?''

Embarrassed, the boy fumbled with device on his belt just as the sound of running footsteps filled Buffy's sensitive ears. Soon two girls and a boy came in the view.

''Oh'' said, tall brunette girl '' hey Buffy..''

Buffy look at the assembled young people, assuming that they were her friends, some of them did look familiar, that were staring at her. Finally she said the only thing she could think of.

'' Hi you guys.''

Willow waited with the others as Buffy approached the door to Giles's apartment and knocked without hesitation. Here was a pause, then the door swung open. Giles stood there, and everybody saw a mired of emotion play across his face. Buffy was relived to finely see a face of the man she couldn't forget, face of the man who was more of the father to her biological one.

'' Check it out,'' the boy threw in. '' The watcher is back on the clock. And just when you were thinking career change, maybe becoming a looker or seer,….''

'' Thank you Xander,'' Giles said quietly. Buffy was relived, she finely had one name of her friends, but then there was a nagging felling at the back of her memory, that she should know something abut Xander.

Giles looked at Buffy again, his face softening and he motioned them all inside.

'' Welcome home Buffy.''

They all sat comfortably on two couches in Giles's living room. Willow was watching Buffy, she looked a little out of place, like she was struggling with something.

'' I've got back a few hours ago.'' _(well, that is not a lie, I wonder if I should just tell them the truth abut where I was…but then again) '' _I was on my way to see my mom first,(_after so many centuries I still remember her.)_''but then I've run on Xander and the others.''

'' Well I'll drive you to you're mom later,..'' Giles started but was interrupted of the teakettle whistling in the kitchen. '' Ah, excuse me.''

Others started to talk among themselves as Giles got up and went to turn of the tea.

''Okay,'' said the other boy '' you're not longer wanted for murder anymore.''

Buffy look at him startled for a moment, then decided to ply along, '' That is good.''

'' So where were you?'' Xander asked eagerly. ''Did you go to Belgium?''

Buffy looked at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head. '' Why would I go to Belgium?''

Xander made his eyes go wide. '' I think the relevant question is why wouldn't you? Bel-gium!''

They all laughed. ''What abut you Xander? '' She asked and then turned to others secretly hoping that theirs names will pop out.

''Oh you know.'' Xander shrugged. '' Willow and Oz are dating, and Cordy here is bichy as ever, same old, same old.''

( _oh thank goddess I finely know the names of the last two_)

''Right then,'' Giles said from the doorway. '' Tea is on.''

Willow was studying him, he looked ok, but there was a wear around edges of his eyes. The Watcher hid his feelings well.

Cordy leaded forward and took a cookie from the try. ''Okay, were you, like living in the box or what?''

Willow glanced at Xander and saw his eyes light up with curiosity. All this time Xander didn't say anything, but she knew that he thought abut Buffy a lot.

Buffy hesitated ( _should I tell them…I still don't know what that dream was abut and I got to have more info abut them I mean I do vaguely remember them but …._) '' It's … a long story.''

Xander grabbed his own snack '' We have time.''

'' Perhaps Buffy could use a little time to adjust.'' Giles interrupted. '' Before we grill her on summer activates.''

''What he said.'' Buffy put in relived.

''Fair enough.'' Xander sat back. ''In fact, you can leave slaying to us, we got the slaying part down pretty well.''

'' So I saw.'' Buffy said folding her arms.

Xander looked at her ,''Well someone had to do it'' he muttered, but every one heard him.

''We would kill that vampire without you're help.'' He said louder.

Buffy levelled cold look at him, '' I know. I said that you were good and not that you should drop at my feet and worship me for helping you.''

Xander had a grace to look away from her stare.

''Oh we were getting good with it,'' Willow hurriedly, shooting Xander a look of warning. I mean we dust like, nine of the ten.''

''Six out of ten.'' Oz whispered in her ear.

''Six out of ten.'' Willow repeated, still enthusiastic.

''Whatever,'' Xander said. ''we 'e been kicking a little undead butty.''

Buffy nodded, but stayed silent. And awkward silence settled in the room.

''So Giles how abut that ride to my mom's house.'' Buffy turned to Giles. Giles took of his glasses and polished them,'' certainly Buffy I'll just get my car keys and we can go.'' With that he stood up again and went up the stairs.

Buffy turned back to the teens, '' So I guess's I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we'll have some brainless fun?''

''Oh I would,'' Xander said as he put his arm around Cordelia. ''But I'm kinda tied up.''

Cordelia smiled slyly at him. ''You wish.''

Buffy then turned to Willow. '' Tomorrow? I….'

Buffy smiled at the red head kindly, ''it's OK. I know I wasn't expected to came back this very day so, there is no need for you to change any quality time with Oz on mine account. I'll just browse Sunnydale alone tomorrow.''

Willow glanced at Oz then back to Buffy, surpassed at her behaviour. She didn't expected that Buffy'll react like that, and by the look on Giles face he didn't either.

Then she turned back to Buffy,'' I guess that we could meet at Espresso Pump…I mean I had some school work, but...I guess I could change my plans.''

Giles steeped to the girls,'' I have my keys, lets go to see you mother.'' Then he turned to other, ''children go home, and Cordelia drive others to theirs homes as well.''

Cordelia look at Giles like he turned in particular stupid houseplant. ''I'm not taxi service Giles, I don't have time to drive them around Sunnydale I need my beauty sleep.'' She whined.

Giles rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, then looked at the May Queen sternly. '' If you don't want to attend funerals I've suggest that you give them a ride.''

Buffy looked that amused at this conversation, Willow noticed, that wasn't very Buffy like behaviour, Cordelia pondered truthfully for a while then nodded,'' all right I'll give the loser bunch a ride, I don't look good in black it's so passé.''

At that they all went t there separate rides.

**At Summers residence on Revello drive**

Buffy and Giles stood in front the doors.

'' Buffy '' said Giles with soft voice, ''I've told you mother abut you, not the whole story of Slayers, but a small part that it's Slayers duty, she is aware of vampires, …'' he took of his glasses again and began to clean them while Buffy waited patiently for him to finish. '' what I trying to say is that I'll go in with you and that you mothers feelings wont change, she still loves you as any mother would and she is proud of you… and so am I.''

Buffy smiled at the man who was like a father to her, no mater how many centuries passed for her. ''Thank you Giles.''

Then after a moment hesitation she knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened revelling Joyce standing there. Her mother looked tired, looking pale at first, then shocked.

''Buffy?'' she whispered.

Buffy opened her mouth, but finding nothing suitable to say. She gave her mother at tentative smile.

Joyce reached out and embraced her doughtier, Buffy closed her arms around her mother, tears shinning in her glossy green eyes. They stood like that, embracing echother for a while in silence.

When they pulled apart,

Giles steeped forward, ''Joyce'' he nodded to Buffy's mother. ''Hello Rupert.'' She replied.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, she didn't remember that kind of familiarity between her mother and the Watcher. Nat that she could remember much things that happened centuries ago. So she let it passed, for now.

'' Well come in, bout of you.''

**A bit latter in Buffy's old room**

Buffy looked around her self, her mother had her tucked in for the night, then went to sleep her self, relived that her doughtier is safe at home again. So Buffy decided to explore her room, maybe she would find some clues,….like a diary.

She picked up the book and began to read, what was happening to her before she was pulled into demon dimension with Angel, and slowly leaf after leaf she started to remember. When she turned the last page, her memories refreshed she sat on the floor and muttered a spell, soon a pale blue sphere appeared.

'' Buffy '' said Angels voice from the sphere,'' I was worried, where have you been, Star was threatening to fly out and look for you.''

Buffy smiled, ''OK first I ran in to some old friends, then I went to see Giles and he took me to my mother, where I found my diary and I've been reading it, here…'' she thrown the book trough the sphere.'' Read it, it'll refresh you memory. Oh and Star…''

''Yes Buffy'' came the dragoness voice.

'' Don't let Angel brood abut the past to much,…''

''Don't worry, Buffy, I'll make sure he wont. So I take that you'll sleep at you're mothers today.''

''Yes, she could check up and if I would not be here,…'

''I know what you mean, so I gather that you didn't tell anybody where you been.''

''No and I still don't know if I should share that news just jet. I mean that dream was a warning, and we should be careful, so...we better stop, I hear my mother coming''

''Right, night.''

''night.''

With that Buffy jumped at the bed, just in time. Joyce looked at her sleeping child, while a huge burden fell from her shoulders, her child was home again, safe and sound.

**Next day**

It felt strange waking up at her bed alone, without hard body of her mate pressed at her, embracing her. It was like a part of her missing. Then she stretched and get out of the bed. Rooming trough hers walk-in closet she puled light blue jeans, a white tank top, with spaghetti straps and white sandals. She brushed her teeth and comb her hair. Then she grabbed a coat and went in search of her mother.

She soon found her in her room as she was swinging a hammer at the nail she'd positioned on the wall.

''Mom'' Buffy began.

Joyce jumped and missed her mark. Her final blow with the hammer bounced in to the wall, leaving hole in wallpaper. ''Oh Buffy.''

Buffy winced. ''Sorry.''

Joyce smiled. ''No. You just startled me, don't worry abut it. Look '' she raised a mean-looking mask from the dresser and hung it on the nail. The hole disappeared. ''Do you like it?''

Buffy looked at the mask, it was a half face thing, with slashes for eyes and a line of ugly, sharp yellow teeth, it was awful.

''I think I would go with a hole.''

''It's Nigerian,'' Joyce said. ''We got a very exciting shipment in the gallery. I

thought I'd hang a few pieces in here. It cheers up the room. The mask glowered darkly from a wall.

''It's angry at the room,'' Buffy said. ''Mom, it wants the room to suffer.''

Her mom gived her a look. ''You have no appreciation of primitive art.''

Then she noticed a coat in her daughter's hands,

''You are set to go ?''

''Yes I would like to get this over with.''

''Maybe after meeting we should go on sandwich on something.''

Buffy smile ''I would like that.''

**Principal Snayder's office**

'' Absolutely not. Under no circumstance.'' Said small gnome like man behind the desk, facing mother and doughtier.

Buffy didn't flinch at the small man patties, but she felt sorry for her mother as the older woman's expression went to disbelief.. ''But…you can't cape her out of school!'' Joyce exclaimed. '' You don't have the right!''

Snyder gave them thin liped smile that shoved his little teeth. '' I have not only the right but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping her out of my school.''

''Buffy was cleared of all charges.'' Joyce said hotly.

Snyder happily tapped his fingertips together. ''Yes, and a while she my live up to the non-a-murderer requirement for enrolment, she is a troublemaker, those not fit to attend my school.''

Buffys mother looked at him incredulously. Buffy picked up her bag and stood.

''Let's go mom.''

''This is not over,'' Joyce told Snyder, as she moved to follow her doughtier. ''If I have to, I'll go all the way to the Mayor.''

Snyder just sat there unaffected. '' Wouldn't that be interesting.''

Buffy looked back at the principle with knitted eyebrows in thought.

Out in the hallway there was Giles waiting.

''Well how did it go?''

''Have you noticed his teeth?'' Joyce asked fiercely. ''They are like _tinny little **rodent teeth!**_''

''Oh dear,'' Giles said. ''LET me try.'' He turned on his heel and walked in Snyders office. And closed the door behind him.

''Did we have an appointment?'' Snyder asked in annoyance.

''I'd like to have a word with you.'' Giles said politely.

''If it's abut that troublemaker Summers-there is the door.'' He incited his head towards the office doors.

Giles was watching him, his smile never faltering, ''You'll accept Mss Summers back in school.''

'' Mh let me think.'' Snayder mocked. ''No I don't think so, so why don't you go back to you're library and stop being overly dramatic. Now if you don't mind I have appointment with the Mayor'' he stepped past Giles, but other man stopped him with his next calm polite words.

''I thought I'd start with the State Supreme Court. You're powerful in local circles, but I can make you're life very difficult for you.'' Giles smiled pleasantly at the smaller man. ''And Buffy'll be allowed back in.''

Snyder hesitated, then his chin came up.

''Sorry. I'm not convinced.''

When principal turned to leave, Giles's hand caught Snyder across the collar bone. He shoved Snyder hard enough to hear principal' painful whine.

When Snyder looked at Giles, the librarian was still smiling. ''Would you like me to convince you? Because I would be honoured, by this privilege.''

''Don't worry abut school, honey.'' Said Joyce when she puled bay the curb when Buffy was supposed to meet Willow. ''Rupert convinced Snyder, to accept you back, so after this weekend you'll be back in school.''

Buffy nodded and her mother leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. ''tell Willow I said hi.'' She called as Buffy got out.

Buffy watched her drive away, then wandered around exploring the Expresso Pump as she waited for Willow to show up. Maybe they could talk abut school, and what happened after she disappeared, Buffy knew that her friends thought that she run away, but what could she say to them, (_hey guess what, Xander's pettiness and jealousy was the reason I didn't know that Angel's soul will return back to it's rightful place and I'll have to send my soulmate to unknown dimension, so I went with him and now we are bough back, centuries older, immortal and we brought with us two creatures from that world- I think that'll go really well.)_

Or not.

Socked Buffy looked at her watch and realise, that she's been waiting for Willow for almost half an hour.

(_It wasn't like Willow to be late like that, at least I think not, hold a minute she did say that she has school work to do, I'll give her a couple of minutes. )_

**Half an hour later**

Buffy was getting restless, so she decided to cast a search spell and locked on Willow home, just in case something happened to her, Buffy concerted and soon a small green light appeared before her.

''Show me where is Willow.'' At this words small light made a bee line in search.

Soon they came upon Willows home, just in time to see Willows mother Shilla come from the house, Buffy quickly waved a hand and little light disappeared.

Buffy stepped up to the woman; '' Hello Mrs Rosenberg'' she greeted politely.

''Oh hello Bunny is it, Willow is up in her room with Xander they watching TV, just ring the bell and she'll open, I have to go to work.'' With that woman sat in the car and drive of., leaving Buffy deep in thought. ( _so Willow is in her room with Xander, after bough said tat they're bussy….and Willow agreed to meet me and she doesn't show,. I guessing that they are angry at me at the moment, well I'll find out what's this abut soon enough_)

With that Buffy went to grocery store, buying food and drink and heeded to the beach.

**On the beach**

Beach was deserted when Buffy got there but she didn't mind she sat down on the sand spreading the picnic blanket then concentrated on her mate, calling to him to join her. When she reach him she welt his love spread inside her warming her, he was coming.

She hurried and put all the food and drinks she bought on the blanket, just as she was putting last dish two strong arms embraced her, she leaned back on muscled chest of her husband and craned her neck so they could shear a kiss.

Buffy relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the feelings his hands enwoked in her. Angel caress the outside of her thighs, over her hips to wrap his arm around Buffy's back, his other hand continuing slowly up her back to tangle in her hair.

Buffy's arms find a way around his neck to hold him even closer, when they share intense kisses.

They slowly lowered them selves to the ground.

Buffy braked their kiss, ''We should eat,'' Angel eyed the food and then peered back at his beloved, ''Food won't ran of, I've missed you yesterday.''

Buffy smiled at him coyly ''Did you now,''

He gave her his tread mark half smile, ''I' had a dream abut you'' he whispered to her, his voice husky and lover soft.

''Oh boy,' she whispered as his mouth covered hers.

**----- Here was some very grown up stuff happening, THAT WILL BE POSTED SEPERTLY- and could somebody please explain ratings to me so that I can post missing part.---**

**One hour later**

They collapsed and rested a couple of minuets, then they reached for food, after all they worked up theirs appetite.

Then feeding each other fruits, Buffy told Angel abut her day and her so called friends, but admitted that maybe would be good to tell them the truth, not right now, but soon, Angel agreed, but pointed out that first they must convince them self's that the warning was not abut the Scoobies.

After that pleasant meal they parted ways.

Buffy was lonely on her walk home. She felt unwelcoming. Even her house did not quell those feelings, more so when a strange woman, blond and abut her mom's age, hustled out of the front door.

Buffy stooped as the unfamiliar woman noticed her, she hurried forward smiling and fluttering like oversize butterfly.

(_do I knew her?_) Buffy thought with slight worry.

''Oh my world!'' fluttery woman exclaimed, making Buffy wince inwardly. ''You must be Buffy.'' Her smile winded. ''Aren't you a picture!''

''Tank you.'' Buffy smiled at the woman.(_so I don't know her, well at least I don't have to pretend that I know her_)

''I'm Pat,'' the stranger said, garbing Buffy's hand and shacking it excitedly.

''From you're mothers book club? I'm shure she mentioned me.''

Buffy just smiled at the woman, but before she opened her mouth to reply Pat went on.

'' I sort of took upon myself, t o look after her while you where, you know…''

Buffy held up a hand and Pat trailed of.

'' Then I owe you my thanks for being with my mother when I was away '' Buffy said to Pat seriously.

'' I would hate to think of my mother alone at that time. And if there would be other way I've would not left, but there were …. circumstance.''

Pat beamed at her then glanced at her watch. '' Oh my goodness I have to dash we're making empanadas in my Spanish class tonight. You go, be with you're mother. You two need to re-bond.''

(_eint that the truth_) Buffy thought when she entered the house. And then to the kitchen where she found her mother reading the cookbook.

''Pat wishes us quality time,'' she informed her mother.

Joyce looked up. ''Oh, I met her in..''

''Book club, she told me.''

Joyce nodded ''Before I forget, Willow just called.''

''And where was she?'' Buffy asked sitting on the chair.

''She got held up,'' Joyce told her. ''But she said that she tried to call.''

(_right, while watching movie with Xander_)

''But I had a thought. What if I invited Willow and Mr Giles and everybody over for diner tomorrow night? Don't you think that would be nice?''

''I don't see the reason why not.''

''Great. Do me a favour' run down and get company plates.''

Buffy turned and went toward the basement. (_where and what are company plates_)

When she steeped from the last step to the stone basement floor, she closed her eyes and when she snapped them open they were glowing silver.

''Show me!'' she commanded.

Then she looked around her self and saw a glitter above some storage shelves. Buffy positioned a stepstool in front of them so she could each the plates, but stooped hallway up the climb. She took a framed picture of herself, Willow and Xander in her hand looking it. They looked happy, but it was like looking somebody else's life.

Buffy slid photo back and reached for the plates again. Before she could reach it she bumped in to something else she couldn't see and felt object come loose and fell past her.

It was a dead cat.

Partial moon cast cold, blue light through the window while the tree outside rustled in the breeze. Buffy lay awake on her bed, watching the shadows dance across the walls and listening on her mother. When she was shure that her mother is sleeping soundly, Buffy get up and climb out of her house. When her feet touched the ground she broke in to run.

Nobody saw the eyes in the dark wood of the Nigerian mask begin to glow a rich, deep red, throbbing with power or a dead cat bursting from her grave it's fur matted and caked with grime and flee into the bushes with an otherworldly yowl.

**Friday morning**

''Anyway Principal Snyder said that he'll watch you and excpell you if you made wrong step again and until Monday you not allowed in the school proprety.'' Joyce said as she poured herself a cub of coffee.

''Joy!'' said Buffy sarcastically.

Her mother expression turned hard. ''Buffy, you've made some bad choices. You must live with consequences.''

Buffy eyes narrowed. '' And what bad choices, would that be?''

Joyce face softened. '' I just wish you would not be so secretive abut things.

Couldn't you tell a few people, like Snyder and maybe police.''

Buffy looked at her mother like she grove a second head. Then crossed her arms and met her mothers eyes.

'' Lets say I tell them that I'm the Slayer and that there is a whole world of scare out there and they believe me and not imprison me in nice cozy padded cell.

But then one of the cops is turned in the vampire the news who I am spread like wild fire, and when every bad ass big bad is on my tail trying to kill me. Then what?''

Joyce paled. ''Buffy don't say such a –Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!'' her words ended in the scream as the cat, the very same one thy buried day before, scrambled through the door with a screech and disappeared into the house.

Buffy opened the front door for Giles, who steeped inside holding a small animal chage.

''Welcome to Zoo of the dead.'' She said with a grimace. Then monitored Giles to follow her upstairs to her mom's bedroom, to where they easily tracked the cat.

Giles then reached under the bed and grabbed the cat by the scruff of it's neck. It hissed and yowled as he pulled it out and, holding it as away as it could, deposited it in to the cage.

''Oh my God,'' he choked out. ''What a stench.''

Buffy grimaced, '' Yes well it's dead and smells like dead, but moving around.''

Giles looked at Joyce, but she was clearly freaked by cat's resurrection.

''I'll get it back to the library,'' he said. '' See if we can determine its exact origin.''

Joyce nodded but said nothing as he turned to go. Buffy saw Giles's gaze cut to the ugly mask.

''That's striking. Nigerian?''

Joyce nodded glad that her attention somewhere else. ''Yes. I have his wonderful dealer who specialises in ancient artefacts….''

Buffy leaned on the wall touching Nigerian mask with her shoulder…. then stiffened as images flashes before her eyes.

_Dead cat jumping out of her grave,…….dead people who were not vampires crawling out of theirs……..heading towards her mom's house……. people running away…… her friends fighting…….Pat lying with broken neck on the floor………Pat stand up, reaching for the mask,…..mask's eyes glowing deep read when dead Pat put it on her face…….all the dead bowing before her…_

Buffy's eyes came back to focus, Joyce and Giles were still talking abut art.   
Then her eyes rested on ugly mask, in quick motion she ripped the mask from its place, sudden move and noise alerting two adults.

''Buffy!'' came Joyce's cry. But Buffy didn't falter, she flung the mask by her feet and stomp it, mask broke in the flash of red. in the cage cat fell over not moving.

''Dear God.'' whispered Giles. Joyce just stared at the pieces of the mask then at the unmoving cat and back again.

''Buffy how did you…''

Buffy shot panic look at Giles '' I uh mask's eyes lowed red, so I smash it. It was evil. Its a Slayer thing.''

Giles looked at her then nodded. '' Well I'll go now.''

'' And we'll see you tonight,'' Joyce put in. '' Dinner?''

Giles looked startled, as though he'd forgot. '' Of course. Tonight then.''

**Sunnydale school library**

Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia sat at the tables, listening the story of the dead cat.

Suddenly Willow perk up. ''Hey'' she said, ''what abut Buffy's welcome home dinner tonight. I told her mom we'd help out.'' She glanced around. '' Bring stuff.''

'' I'm in the dib!'' Cordelia chirped. All looked at her, then Xander smiled sheepishly. '' You gotta admire the purity of it.''

''What?'' Cordy demanded. ''Onion dip. Stirring. Not cooking. It's what I bring.''

Oz sat back. '' We should figure out what kind of deal this is. I mean, its like a gathering, a shindig, or hootenanny?''

''What's the difference?'' Cordy asked.

''Well, a gathering is brie and mellow songs, shindig is dip and less mellow song styling and hootenanny is chock full of hoot and a little bit of nanny.'' Oz explained.

''I hate brie,'' Xander said.

''I know it's smells like a dead cat.'' Cordelia agreed.

''And what would we talk abut gathering anyway?'' Xander demanded. ''So Buffy did you run into any nice creeps on you travels? And by the by, thanks for ruining our lives for the past tree months…''

''Xander!'' Willow cut in.

''You know what I mean.'' His voice was snappish. ''She doesn't talk abut it, we don't talk abut it, so why don't we just shut up and dance.''

''Buffy did say she wanted loosen up.'' Willow said, she paused then turned to Oz. ''Aren't you guys rehearsing tonight?''

Oz brightened. ''Yeah I think I could supply some Ding action.''

Giles paused from his studs of random demonic volumes, his expression slightly alarmed. ''I don't think that that kind of party is really the order of the day. Maybe something more intimate. Buffy just got home. I'm sure she's still feeling disoriented.''

''All the more reason to make her feel welcome,'' Willow said enthusiastically. She looked at her friends for support and found it.

''And a big sign that says **_Welcome home Buffy!''_**

''Okay.'' Xander stood. ''So one vote from the old guy for smelly cheese night. And how many votes for actual fun.''

Ands shot around table. ''All right have it you way. I'm just glad to have her back.'' Then he went back to his book, while the teenagers discussed party plans.

Neither of the people noticed dark shadow lurking in the stacks. Glaring daggers at Xander. Angel was pissed, actually pissed did not cover the mood he was currently in. He decided that he will attend Buffy's welcome home party.

**Later on the party**

Willow leaning against a table and smiling at Oz while moving to the beat of the music. Buffy looks around at all of the people, trying to find Willow. She spots her, and walks up to her.

''Hey Will!''

Willow turns to Buffy smiling '' Hey!'' listens to the Dingo's play. ''You like?''

Buffy nods then leans closer and speaks loudly '' Yeah. It's great. (looks back at the band) I-I was just sort of hoping it would be... us. ''

Willow indicates that it's too loud to hear '' Sorry. What?'' 

Buffy fights the eye roll then trays again this time a little louder '' This is amazing, but I was sort of hoping we could just hang together, the gang. ''

Willow indicates to the band again and makes like she totally can't hear Buffy. She turns her attention back to Oz and smiles at him.

Buffy in turn senses that Willow is more into watching Oz play with the band than anything else at the moment, and, deciding that she wants to talk to Willow, she touches Willow on the arm and indicates they should go someplace to talk. Willow lets Buffy lead her away through the crowd.

When they are in relatively peaceful corner, Buffy turns to Willow : ''You seem to be avoiding me, in the one-on-one sense.''

Willow looks at Buffy surprised: '' What? No there is no avoiding. See? Here you are, here I am.'' 

She isn't being very convincing, but Buffy decides to accept it for now.

''Okay.''

Willow nods eagerly: ''Okay. Good.'' She goes back to watch the band again. Buffy isn't at all convinced that everything's good.

Buffy walks around and finds Xander and Cordelia sucking some serious face by the stairs.. She tries to walk by without being noticed, but Xander sees her. Cordelia doesn't stop kissing him on the face and neck while he talks to Buffy.

''Hey, Buff, uh... What are you doing?''

Buffy shrugs ''I was just taking a break from all this wacky fun.'' She says sarcastically.

Xander doesn't notice her tone: ''Some kind of party, huh? I guess a lot of people are glad to have you back.''

Buffy looks around frowning ''It seems like it. Did Giles say he was going to be late?''

Xander thinks for a minute '' Uh, he was Library Man last time I saw him. But he'll be here. He wants to celebrate your homecoming. We all do. I mean, it's great to have the Buffster back.'' Then he tries to get Cordelia's attention:'' Isn't it?''

Cordelia smiles ''Totally! Except you were kinda turning me on with that whole Boy Slayer look.''

''Was I now?''

Cordelia grins ''You bet, Nighthawk.'' They smile and giggle at each other, and resume their kissing. Buffy definitely feels like the odd person out so she starts to wander again.

When she comes near the kitchen she hears her mothers voice. ''While Buffy was gone, all I could think about was getting her home.: I just knew that if I could put my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her, everything would be okay. ''

Then she hears Pat's voice ''But''

Joyce sighs '' Having Buffy home, I-I thought it was gonna make it all better, but in some ways, it's almost worse. ''

Buffy goes to her room, thinking ( _mom's glad that I'm home, but having me drop on her like that, … maybe if I move out of a house and ….. I would came on visits…)_

She comes in and swings the door partially closed behind her. She bends down to pull her bag out from underneath, slams it onto the mattress and opens it up. She goes to her closet, gets out a pile of folded clothes, goes back to her bed and stuffs them into the bag. She's at her closet getting more things. She goes back to her bed. While she stuffs her things into her bag, Willow shows up at her door and sees her packing.

Willow steps behind Buffy :'' You're leaving again?''

Buffy gives her a quick glance and goes back to packing. ''Not really. ''

Willow is getting upset ''What, you just stopped by for your lint brush and now you're ready to go? Have a good time. Oh, oh, and don't forget to not write.''

Buffy faces Willow ''Why are you attacking me? I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I didn't have much choices in the matter and you don't know what I was going through.''

Willow looks at Buffy with hurt eyes. ''Well, I'd like to.''

Buffy says softly ''You wouldn't understand. ''

Willow considers for a moment. 'Well, maybe I don't need to understand. Maybe I... I just need you to talk to me.''

Buffy frowns ''How could I talk to you when you were avoiding me?''

''This isn't easy, Buffy!'' vales Willow ''I know you're going through stuff, but... so am I. ''

Buffy sighs '' I know that you were worried about me, but... ''

''No! I don't just mean that. I mean, my life! You know? I, um... I'm having all sorts of... I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a werewolf, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampires, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff. And you were my best friend.'' She starts sobbing.

Buffy hugs Willow around her shoulders'' You have no idea how much I missed you. Everyone. I was wondering if I'll ever …''

Joyce walks by the room and sees the bag on Buffy's bed. '' What is this? Is this some sort of a joke? ''

Buffy closes her eyes for a second then slowly exhales: ''Mom, please, could you, just listen... ''

Joyce interrupts '' No, I can't just! Buffy, what is this?''

Willow pips in ''She was running away again.''

Buffy crosses her arms ''No, I wasn't''.

Joyce frowns at her '' Well, you better explain yourself right away! If you think you can just take off any time you feel like... ''

Buffy interrupts her mother '' Stop it! Please! ''

She rushes from her room and heads downstairs. Joyce and Willow follow right on her heels.. Buffy comes rushing down the stairs with her mother and best friend right behind. She stops at the front door, and turns into the living room when she finds Xander and Cordelia locked in a passionate embrace, blocking her way out.

Joyce shouts behind her ''Don't you leave this house, young lady!''

Buffy doesn't stop her determined walk.

''You know what? That's it.'' Joyce runs up behind Buffy, grabs her arm and turns her around to face her. ''You and I are going to have a talk.''

The band stops playing and most of the people stop talking. Suddenly the level of noise in the room is reduced to just a few voices. Buffy looks around at everyone staring at them. Then shrugs her mothers arm and says in clear voice. ''Party is over people, please leave the house.''

Xander and Cordelia come into the living room. Joyce says madly ''You know what? I don't care. I don't care what your friends think of me, or you for that matter, because you put me through the wringer, Buffy. I mean it. And I've had schnapps. Do you have any idea what it's been like?''

Willow looks around, worried. Oz comes up next to her. Joyce continues as people start to vacate the house. ''You can't imagine months of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know, living it up... ''

Buffy is getting irritated she had visions of her life here when she was sleeping she knew exactly what happened '' But you told me! You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house, don't come back. You found out who I really was, and you couldn't deal. Don't you remember?''

Joyce stiffens ''Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. Well, guess what? Mom's not perfect, okay? I handled it badly. But that doesn't give you the right to punish me by running away. ''

Buffy is take aback by that ''Punish you? Gee sorry mom if I think that saving the world is a tad more important, and even if I would run away it wouldn't be meant as a punishment for you!''

Xander suddenly pushes forward: ''Well, you did. You should've seen what you put her through. You know, maybe you don't want to hear it, Buffy, but taking off like you did was incredibly selfish and stupid.''

Buffy flashes annoyed look at Xander ''But you have no idea! You have, you have no idea what happened to me or what I was feeling!''

Xander sends her disgusted look '' Did you even try talking to anybody?''

Buffy voce gets a dentures edge ''There was nothing that anybody could do. Okay? I just had to deal with this on my own.''

Then she narrows her eyes at Xander '' And as if I even could've gone to you,

Xander. You made your feelings about Angel and I perfectly clear.'

Xander glares at her. '' Look. I'm sorry that your honey was a demon, but most girls don't hop a Greyhound over boy troubles.''

Cordelia doesn't think this is fair, and intercedes. ''Time out, Xander. Put yourself in Buffy's shoes for just a minute. Okay? I'm Buffy, freak of nature, right? Naturally I pick a freak for a boyfriend, and then he turns into Mr. Killing Spree, which is pretty much my fault... ''

Buffy looks at Cordy with surprise '' Thanks Cor, see Xander she gets it, but she is not some stupid immature lying jealous little **_boy_** like you are. It would be nice if you would stop annoying me over something I had no control over, '' she gets in his face lowering her voce to the point That only Xander can hear her words. '' and let me tell you something Xan, if you would not lie to me abut Willow doing the curse on Angel I would be here this summer! Tell me Xander did it feel good knowing that I've send Angel in hell because you said; _Willow says kick his ass_!''

Xander bristled '' You boyfriend murdered Miss Calendar, he deserved it''

Buffy steps away from Xander '' Oh, you wanna talk abut deserving something Nighthawk?''

Oz gets between them ''Okay. I'm gonna step in now, being Referee Guy. ''

Willow interferes'' No, let them go, Oz. Talking about it isn't helping. We might as well try some violence. ''

'' Yes'' drawled a voce behind them '' boy needs some ass kicking''

All except Buffy turned, she felt her mate's presence long time ago. And hers yaws drooped. Leaning on the doorframe stood Angel, a very pissed of Angel.

TBC

Evil grin, sooo did you like?


End file.
